Céline Dion
Céline Dion is a Canadian pop singer. She was born into a large family from Charlemagne, Quebec, and she emerged as a teen star in the French-speaking world. In 1990, she released the English-language album Unison, establishing herself as a viable pop artist in North America and other English-speaking areas of the world. Dion first gained international recognition by winning both the 1982 Yamaha World Popular Song Festival and the 1988 Eurovision Song Contest. Following a series of French albums in the early 1980s, she signed on to CBS Records Canada in 1986. During the 1990s, with the help of Angélil, she became one of the most successful artists in pop music history. In 1999, Dion announced a hiatus from entertainment in order to start a family and spend time with her husband, who had been diagnosed with cancer. She returned to the top of pop music in 2002 and performed nightly in a five-star theatrical show at the Colosseum at Caesars Palace, Las Vegas for five years. Dion's music has been influenced by genres ranging from rock and R&B to gospel and classical. She is the best-selling Canadian artist of all time, is the second best-selling female artist in the US during the Nielsen SoundScan era, and is the only female artist to have two singles sell more than a million copies in the UK. Her 1995 album D'eux, is the best-selling French-language album of all time. In 2004, she was presented with the Chopard Diamond Award at the World Music Awards for becoming the best-selling female artist of all time. According to Sony Music Entertainment, Dion has sold over 200 million albums worldwide. Dion's first single was "Ce n'était qu'un rêve", which was released as a single in Quebec in 1981. By 1983, she became the first Canadian artist to receive a Gold record in France for the single "D'amour ou d'amitié". In 1990, Dion made her debut into the American market with Unison. The album included "Where Does My Heart Beat Now", which became her first single to reach the top ten on the United States Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number four. In 1991, Dion sang with Peabo Bryson in the song "Beauty and the Beast". It became her second top ten Billboard Hot 100 single, and won the Academy Award for Best Original Song, as well the Grammy Award for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals. Her following single, "If You Asked Me To", peaked at number four on the Billboard Hot 100. The Colour of My Love was released in 1993 and featured her first US, Canadian, and Australian number-one single "The Power of Love". In the United Kingdom, both the album and the single "Think Twice" simultaneously occupied the top of the British charts for five consecutive weeks. The song remained at number one for seven weeks, became the fourth single by a female artist to sell in excess of one million copies in the UK. Dion continued to release French language recordings between each English album. D'eux was released in 1995 and amassed huge success with the single, "Pour que tu m'aimes encore". The song reached number one in France, stayed at the top position for twelve weeks, and sold over 955,000 copies in France, alone. "Pour que tu m'aimes encore" also reached the top ten in the UK, Ireland and Sweden. In 1995, Dion released "To Love You More" in Japan, where it reached number one, selling over one million copies. She became the first non-Japanese artist in twelve years to garner a number-one hit on the Oricon Singles Chart. Falling into You was released in 1996 and featured the single "Because You Loved Me". Other successful singles from the album included "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" and "All by Myself", which both reached the top five on the Billboard Hot 100. In late-1997 Dion released her most-successful single, "My Heart Will Go On" which served as the love theme to the 1997 blockbuster motion picture, Titanic. The single topped the charts across the world, and became Dion's signature song. "My Heart Will Go On" won the Academy Award, as well as the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. She won two additional Grammy Awards for "Best Female Pop Vocal Performance", and the most coveted "Record of the Year". In late-1998, "I'm Your Angel", a duet with R. Kelly was released. It became Dion's fourth Billboard Hot 100 number-one single and her second song, after "My Heart Will Go On" to debut at the chart's top position. All the Way... A Decade of Song was released in 1999 and included the lead single "That's the Way It Is", which reached number six on the Billboard Hot 100. After a two-year hiatus, Dion released the album, A New Day Has Come in March 2002. The first single from the album was the title track, which peaked at number twenty-two on the Billboard Hot 100, and spent twenty-one consecutive weeks at number one on the Billboard Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks, breaking the record for the longest span at the top. The previous record holder was Dion's own "Because You Loved Me", which lasted nineteen weeks at number one. In 2007, the single "Taking Chances" gave Dion ownership of the most top ten hits on the Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks, with twenty-one during the last two decades. In 2013, she released the album Loved Me Back to Life. Céline Dion Music Videos English Videos *(If There Was) Any Other Way *A New Day Has Come *A World To Believe In (with Yuna Ito) * All by Myself *Alone * Beauty and the Beast *Because You Loved Me *Call the Man *Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You *Come Together Now * Did You Give Enough Love * Eyes on Me *Falling into You *God Bless America *Goodbye's (The Saddest Word) *Have You Ever Been in Love *I Drove All Night *I Hate You Then I Love You (with Luciano Pavarotti) * I Want You to Need Me *I'm Alive *I'm Your Angel *If Walls Could Talk *If You Asked Me To *Immortality * Incredible *It's All Coming Back To Me Now * Let Your Heart Decide * Listen to the Magic Man *Live (for the One I Love) * Love Can Move Mountains * Loved Me Back to Life *Misled *My Heart Will Go On *My Love *Next Plane Out *Nothing but Broken Heart *One Heart *Only One Road *Taking Chances *Tell Him *That's the Way It Is *The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face *The Last to Know *The Power of Love *The Power of the Dream *The Reason *Then You Look at Me *Think Twice * To Love You More *Treat Her Like a Lady * Unison *Water from the Moon * We Are the World 25 for Haiti * What More Can I Give *When I Fall in Love *Where Does My Heart Beat Now *You And I French Videos *Celle qui m'a tout appris *Contre nature *Dans un autre monde *Des mots qui sonnent *Et je t'aime encore *Et s'il n'en restait qu'une (je serais celle-là) *Fais ce que tu voudras *Immensité *Incognito *J'attendais *Je danse dans me tête *Je lui dirai *Je ne vous oublie pas *Je sais pas *L'amour existe encore *Le miracle *Les derniers seront les premiers *Lolita (trop jeune pour amier) *Ma Nouvelle-France *On ne change pas *Parler à mon père *Pour que tu m'aimes encore *Qui peut vivre sans amour? *S'il suffisait d'aimer *Sous le vent *Tout l'or des hommes *Tout près du bonheur *Un garçon pas comme les autres (Ziggy) *Voler *Y'a pas de mots *Zora sourit Céline Dion Video Albums *Au cœur du stade *All The Way...A Decade Of Song And Video *Céline: Through the Eyes of the World *Céline sur les Plaines *Live à Paris *Live In Las Vegas - A New Day.. *Live In Memphis *On Ne Change Pas *Taking Chances: The World Tour *The Color My Love Concert *Unison Category:Artists Category:Canadian singers Category:Pop singers